Assassins Creed: Aftermath
by RoseArmor
Summary: Picks up where Brotherhood left off. Cesare is dead, and Ezio can finally rest, or so he thinks.


"Cesare is dead"  
Everyone turned to face the one who had so interrupted their meal.  
"Ezio!" Claudia jumped up and ran to her brother. He smiled and embraced his sister.  
"It is so good to see you again," she said pulling back.  
He chuckled and said, "Yes, it is good to see me again." Bartolomeo walked over to him and clapped his big hand on Ezio's shoulder.  
"Welcome home" he boomed.  
"It's good to be home" Ezio said, pulling his hood down. He walked over to the large wooden table in the hideout where everyone had been eating. He pushed his sword aside and sat down between La Volpe and Machiavelli. Seeing the food has made him realize how hungry he was, having not eaten in 3 days. It was a long ride home. He helped himself to the meat and wine that was laid out on the sturdy table. Machiavelli turned towards him.  
"Is Cesare really dead?" He said quietly. "Forgive me for the lack of a welcome." Ezio finished gathering his share and leaned back.  
"Yes." He took a sip of wine from his cup.

_"The throne was mine!"_  
_"Wanting something does not make it your right."_  
_"What do you know!"_  
_"That a true leader empowers the people he rules."_  
_"I will lead mankind into a new world!"_  
_"Che nessuno recordi il tuo nome. Requiescat in pace._"  
_"You cannot kill me! No man can murder me!"_  
_"Then I leave you in the hands of Fate!"_  
_Ezio threw Cesare from the wall. He let out a scream as he fell towards the ground. Ezio turned away and began to walk towards the tower. He heard a sickly crack as Cesare's body hit the ground. He opened the door to the staircase and began the decent to the ground. Ezio stepped out into the twilight sky and whistled for his horse. He heard the clatter of hooves on the stone path as the horse came running. He walked over to it and patted it's nose. "And now we go home"_  
_He mounted the horse and turned to follow the road to Rome. Ezio saw Cesare's broken body on a large boulder, his arms swayed with the breeze, his mouth still open in a silent scream._  
_"Requiescat in pace." Ezio whistled again and the horse began the journey home._

"How are things in Roma?" Ezio said to no-one in particular.  
"Better than normal." Claudia said. "We haven't had any trouble from the followers of Romulus lately. It's as if they have disappeared. I don't unders-"  
A group of voices cut her off. Six hooded figures emerged from the hallway opposite the table. Upon seeing Ezio, they immediately silenced and dropped to one knee.  
"Messer Ezio" One of them said. They stood and walked to the table where Ezio sat.  
"Buongiorno, Fiorino"  
"Ciao. When did you return? How was your ride?"  
"Recently, and it could have been better" He replied rubbing his back.  
"Where were you? Causing trouble?" He smiled.  
"Actually, yes" Another of the recruits jeered.  
"I don't understand"  
"Gina is right. Claudia had us go to Venice to, acquire, some Templar arms." Fiorino said.  
"Claudia?" Ezio asked.  
"What, you don't think I can handle things while you're gone?" Claudia cocked her head.  
"If I can handle the girls at the Rosa, I can handle them." She gestured towards the group of assassins.  
"I did not say that, it seems you were doing a fine job. Where is Leonardo?"  
La Vople faced Ezio. "He has returned to Florence. It seems that he has taken up a new hobby. He left something for you. It's in the gallery."  
"Something for me?" A puzzled look came across Ezio's face. He stood up and walked across the hall into the gallery. As he entered the room, he heard voices in the dining hall. He guessed that the recruits had joined the dinner and had revived the conversation, no doubt with stories of their travel. In the corner was a canvas rack, covered by a while cloth, concealing Leonardo gift. Ezio pulled it off and revealed what was underneath. It was a painting. A painting of a woman.  
"A painter? Leonardo never ceases to amaze me." He said quietly.  
Machiavelli walked over and stood next to him "A man of many talents I see."  
"Indeed. Who is she?"  
Machiavelli crossed his arms. "He did not say."  
"A shame. Forgive me, but I am tired. I'm going to try and get some rest."  
"Of course. No one has earned it more that you my friend" He put a hand on Ezio's shoulder.  
"Rest well Ezio"  
Ezio nodded and walked up the stone steps in the mall hall to his room. He walked inside and breathed a sigh of relief. It really was good to be home. The room had been kept clean, and despite the best intentions, showed signs of occupancy during his absence, but Ezio did not mind. He removed his armor and placed it on the stand by the window. He changed out of his assassin robes and into his nightclothes. Ezio sat down on the bed and began to clean his equipment, a practice that had become habit. He cleaned his sword and hidden blades, polished his armor, and checked his hidden gun using the method Leonardo had taught him. Everything was in perfect condition, exactly the way he liked. He did not want his equipment to fail him in combat. After he had finished, he lay back onto the bed. Maybe now I can rest, he thought.

Ezio awoke to a bright sun, a little too bright for his tastes. He sat up and groaned. Now what? he thought to himself. Ezio hadn't had time like this is a while. He got out of bed and began to change out of his bed clothes and into his assassin robes.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry"  
Ezio turned to welcome his new visitor. In the doorway stood one of his recruits, Annabelle.  
"Why are you sorry?" Ezio asked, but he had known the answer. She was embarrased to have walked in on him changing. She pushed her red hair behind her ear and began to blush.  
"I..er...uh..." She stumbled. Ezio chuckled and pulled on his shirt.  
"What do you need?" He asked.  
"Machiavelli would like to speak with you Messer Ezio." She said quietly, turning her head away a bit, enough to make it seem like she wasn't watching.  
"Thank you Annabelle. And you can call be Ezio, I'm not one for titles."  
She nodded and left from the room. Ezio finished dressing and left his room. His sound of his boots echoed in the stairwell. He found Machiavelli waiting for him in the map room. Ezio stood beside him.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
Machiavelli turned. "Ah, yes. How did you sleep Ezio?"  
"It was nice to get some rest." he chuckled.  
"No one deserves it more." Machiavelli reached into his robes and pulled out a letter. He offered it Ezio. "One of our recruits found this on a Templar in Venice." Ezio took it from him and unfolded it.

_Gaston,_  
_Richard will be moving the troops into Roma in three days. Assist him._  
_ René_

"We intercepted that yesterday."  
"This doesn't sound good." Ezio said, looking up from the paper. "Who are these men?"  
Machiavelli turned and studied a huge map of Italy that hung on the wall.  
"We believe that René is a Templar agent. Gaston and Richard are French generals."  
"So we must prepare for an attack?" Ezio furrowed his brow.  
"Well, yes." Machiavelli said. "I have already informed Bartolomeo. He is getting his troops together. He asked a favor of you though."  
"How can I help?"  
"His scouts have reported that Richard's army is camped a mile from Roma." He pointed to an area on the map above the city. "Here. They also say that they have cannons. Big ones."  
Machiavelli turned and faced Ezio. "Bartolomeo asks that you remove the cannons from the equations, and if you can, Richard." Ezio laughed.  
"I'll leave immediately."  
"I can arrange for a few soldiers to go with you if you like." Machiavelli said.  
"No, I can handle it myself." Ezio said over his shoulder as he began to walk away.


End file.
